Donald und Douglas
CGI=250px250px |-|Modelle=250px250px |-|RWS (blau)=250px|250px |-|RWS (schwarz)=250px|250px Donald und Douglas, die schottischen Zwillinge *'Nummern': 9 und 10 (vorher 57646 und 57647) *'Baujahr': 1899 *'Baureihe': CR 812 0-6-0 *'Designer': John F. McIntosh *'Bauer': St. Rollox Works *'Achsfolge': 0-6-0 *'Sodor erreicht': 1959 Donald und Douglas (Vorher durch die Nummern 57646 und 57647 bekannt) sind schwarze Mischverkehr-Zwillingslokomotiven schottischer Herkunft, um genau zu sein McIntosh 812 Klassen von der Caledonian Eisenbahn. Eigenlich bestellte der dicke Kontrolleur nur eine Lok, nämlich Donald, aber weil Douglas in Schottland verschrottet worden wäre, kamen sie beide nach Sodor. Nach vielen mal Nega- und mal Positiven Ereignissen durften schließlich beide Zwillinge bleiben und arbeiten nun auf Ducks Nebenstrecke, sind jedoch auch auf Edwards Nebenstrecke (Nur in den Büchern) und auf der Hauptstrecke zu finden. Biografie in The Railway Series Donald und Douglas wurden von John F. McIntosh entworfen und von St. Rollox Works für die Caledonian Railway gebaut. Nach der Verstaatlichung, wurden sie Teil der schottischen Region von British Railways, wo sie neu nummeriert wurden mit 57646 und 57647. Im Jahr 1959 brauchte Sir Topham Hatt eine Güterzug Lok und bestellte die BR 57.646 (Donald) nach Sodor. Zur Überraschung Sir Topham Hatts aber kamen zwei Lokomotiven. Donald Zwilling Douglas (57.647) konnte es nicht ertragen, von seinem Bruder getrennt zu sein und er wusste, dass wen man ihn in Schottland lässt man ihn irgendwann verschrottet werden würde. Leider konnten Sir Topham Hatt und andere Arbeitnehmer die Loks nicht auseinander halten: beide behaupteten, ihre Nummer vergessen zu haben, und in der Tat ihre Nummernschilder hatten während der Reise aus Schottland schaden genommen. Dies ließ Sir Topham Zeit, sie ersteinmal beide zu behalten, jedoch wollte er früher oder später eine Lok zurückschicken. Später stellte sich heraus, dass diese Nummer nicht nur von den Loks, sondern auch von deren Lokomotivführern und Heizern geplant war. Der dicke Kontrolleur war immer noch dazu entschlossen, dass eine der beiden Loks nach Hause geschickt werden sollte. Beide Lokomotiven beschlossen, hervorragenden Arbeit zu leisten, damit Hatt sich dazu entschloss, sie beide zu behalten. Dieser Plan ging aber schnell in Stücke, nachdem nach Douglas versehentlich Thomas' speziellen Waggon voller Passagiere in ein Abstellgleis bei Tidmouth rangierte. Das löste ein hohes Maß an Wut bei den Passagieren aus. Die Dinge wurden noch komplizierter als Donald in ein Stellwerk in Tidmouth krachte und Douglas versehentlich den gehässigten Bremswagen zerstörte. Trotz all diesem Chaos der Zwillinge behielten sie Professionalität, Kompetenz und starke Arbeitsmoral. Insbesondere weil sie eine Begabung für Schneepflug-Arbeit hatten, die sie in Schottland gelernt hatten, demonstrierten sie, wie nützlich sie sein können. Nach der Rettung von Henry bei einer verschneiten Tour, kamen die anderen Lokomotiven auf Donald und Douglas Seite, was schließlich dazu führte zu den Dampfloks von Sodor zu gehören. Nach Edwards Vorschlag, eine Abordnung zu machen, wurde Percy als diese von Gordon auserwählt, allerdings unfreiwillig. Mit dem Argumenten, die Zwillinge mit ihrem Namen zu beschriften und dass man aus ihnen in Schottland Schrott machen würde flehte Percy, den dicken Kontrolleuer an. Sir Topham Hatt hielt anschließend bei den anderen Loks eine Rede darüber. Darauf wurde die Aussage Percys als hervorragende Leistung ausgezeichnet. Am Ende beschloss Sir Tophham Hatt, die Zwillinge beide zu behalten und machte das Angebot, sie mit Namensschhildern auszustatten und ihnen eine neue Bemalung im Nord Western blau zu verpassen, als Ehre iher Caledonian Erbe Herkunft. 1967 half Douglas Oliver, Isabel und Toad, vom Schrottplatz zu fliehen. Als der dicke Kontrolleur das herausfand, gab er ihnen Great Western-Farben und Toad machte Douglas das Angebot, für ihn als Bremswagen zu arbeiten. Inzwischen sind die beiden gute Güterzugloks die nicht nur auf der Hauptstrecke, sondern auch auf der kleinen Western und Edwards Nebenstrecke arbeiten. Sie haben auch eine eigene Drehscheibe in Arlesburgh, die Oliver nach einem Unfall mit Güterwagen vorrübergehend blockiert hatte. Nachdem sich Donald über das Gackern von Duck aufregte, hatte Ducks Crew eine Idee für einen Streich und ließen eine kleine Ente in Donalds Wassertender herumschwimmen. Als sich das herrausstellte wurde die Ente ein guter Freund von Donald und seiner Crew. Die Ente wohnt jetzt in einem See nahe Ducks Nebenstrecke und wird vom Stationsvorsteher Dilly genannt. Aber alle nennen sie Donalds Ente Eine anspruchsvollen Arbeitsbelastung hat begonnen, sie zu besteuern und im Jahr 1993 haz der dicke Kontrolleuer eine Satteltank Lokomotive namens Wilbert von der Dean Forest Eisenbahn ausgeliehen, im ihn auf der Arlesburgh Linie arneiten zu lassen, mit der Absicht, eine andere Lokomotive von Wilberts Klasse zu finden, um dauerhaft diese Rolle zu füllen. Biografie in der TV-Serie Donald und Douglas arbeiten die meiste Zeit über zusammen, aber manchmal kommt es vor, dass sie streiten. Einmal sind sie mit ihrem Zug gegen Trevors Heuwagen gefahren. Donald beschuldigte Douglas, er hätte ihn geschiben, während dieser meinte, Donald hätte Douglas gezogen. Die Zwillinge redeten nicht mehr miteinander. Als Duck Hilfe beim Stahlwerk brauchte, nutze Donald die Gelegenheit, von Douglas wegzukommen. Während Douglas seinen Bruder allmählich vermisste, erlitt Donald Kompetenzschwächen und verlangte eine Entschuldigung. Schließlich achtete Donald nicht darauf, wo er hinfuhr und rammte durch den Brellboch in einen Graben. Sobald Douglas von Duck erfahren hatte, dass Donald in Schwierigkeiten steckte, kam er sofort zur Hilfe und die Zwillinge vertrugen sich wieder. Später eröffnete Lord Callan die Burg Castle neu und Donald und Douglas mussten Ausrüstung zur Burg bringen. Die zwei hatten eine Auseinandersetzung, ob das berüchtigte Monster im See von Castle Loch wirklich existierte, aber während der Fahrt beruhigte sich die Stimmung. Zum Pech der beiden versperrte ein Erdrutsch die Strecke vor und auch noch hinter ihnen. Der dicke Kontrolleur versprach, Hilfe zu holen, aber es wurde eher Nacht. Die Zwillinge sahen im Nebel eine Silhouette auf sich zu bewegen. Donald und Douglas waren panisch, bis sie bemerkten, dass es nur Harvey war, der zur Rettung eilte. Bald schon hatten die Zwillinge alles zur Burg gebracht und wurden von Lord Callan gelobt. In der elften Staffel war eine Weiche kaputt, die den ganzen Verkehr auf der Hauptstrecke lahmlegte. Gordon hatte den Auftrag, einen Ingenieur abzuholen, der die Weiche reparieren sollte, aber stattdessen beförderte er aus Versehen einen Zimmermann. Gordon fuhr dann rückwärts in Richtung Abbey, um dieses Mal den richtigen Fahrgast abzuholen, aber Douglas stand dort im Weg und konnte auch nicht weg. Gordon kam dann auf die Idee, dass Douglas nach Wellsworth zu Donald fahren könnte und dieser dann nach Maron, um dort den Ingenieur abzuholen. Dann brachte Donald den Ingenieur zu Douglas, dieser brachte ihn zu Gordon und dieser brachte ihn dann zur kaputten Weiche, die schnell repariert war. Gordon bedankte sich hinter noch bei den beiden. Später steckten die Zwillinge erneut fest, als ein Baum ihr Gleis blockierte. Die beiden warteten auf Harvey, damit dieser die Strecke räumen konnte. Thomas jedoch verstand die Situation nicht und ließ die Weichen stellen, sodass Harvey nicht zum Baum fuhr. Thomas war sehr stolz daraud, Harvey vor einem Unfall bewahrt zu haben, bis er Donald und Douglas begegnete, die nun ohne Harveys Hilfe nicht weiter konnten. Thomas machte sich nach seinem Auftrag auf die SUche nach Harvey und brache ihn zum umgestürzten Baum. Harvey machte den Weg frei und die Zwillinge konnten weiter. Die Zwillinge halfen einige Zeit später beim Bau der Harwick-Nebenstrecke, indem sie den Großteil der schweren Baumaterialien transportierten. Als Douglas jedoch über instabilen Boden fuhr, begann dieser einzubrechen und Donald konnte nur knapp angehalten werden, bevor er auch diesen Abschnitt passieren wollte. Die Zwillinge sahen zu, wie Rocky Captain Calles' Piratenschiff aus der Höhle hob und sie transportierten es zum Hafen von Arlesburgh. Nach Fertigstellung der Nebenstrecke waren die beiden bei der Eröffnungzeremonie dabei. Im Winter sollten die beiden wieder den Schnee von den Schienen räumen, aber sie konnten einfach nicht aufhören, sich darüber zu streiten, welche Strecke sie zuerst räumen sollten. Das ganze endete damit, dass Douglas aus Versehen von seinem Tender getrennt wurde und von Donald zurückgelassen wurde. Donald konnte seinen Bruder aber durch die Hilfe von Toby wieder finden. Donald und Douglas gehörten zu den vielen Lokomotiven, die zum großen Eisenbahnwettbewerb wollten, aber sie wurden nicht ausgewählt. Ein weiterer schneereicher Tag. Donald und Douglas sollte mit Emily zusammen eine große Ladung Leitungen nach Vicarstown bringen. Donald fuhr vorne und Douglas und Emily schoben von hinten. Wärend der Fahrt fing Douglas dann an, Emily von Donalds Unfällen und Pannen zu erzählen, die Emily zum Lachen brachten. Durch die Leitungen konnte Donald aber das Lachen hören. Da er wissen wollte, was da vor sich ging, hielt er den Zug an und tauschte mit Douglas die Positionen. Nun erzähöte Donald Emily von Douglas' Missgeschicken, aber auch hier konnte Douglas Emilys Lachen durch die Leitungen hören und hielt den zum auf Gordons Berg an, um wieder zu tauschen. Während die Zwillinge aber nun beide vom Zug abgekuppelt waren und zu sehr mit Streiten beschäftigt waren, um zuzuhören, hielt Emily den schweren Zug ganz alleine auf dem Berg. Die Zwillinge bemerkten dies erst, als Emily und der Zug bereits ins Rutschen geraten waren. Aber um alles noch schlimmer zu machen, war ein Brocken Kohle aus Donalds Tender gefallen, rollte nun den Berg hinunter und verwandelte sich in einen riesigen Schneeball, der Emily dann von den Schienen rammte. Donald und Douglas diskutierten sofort darüber, wessen Schuld es war, bis Emily das Wort ergriff undsie beide für schuldig erklärte. Nachdem Harvey alles aufgeräumt hatte, ging die Fahrt weiter. Dieses Mal mit Emily an der Spitze des Zuges und den Zwillingen hinten. Persönlichkeiten Donald und Douglas sind schottische Zwillinge. Sie sind als effiziente Arbeiter stolz und aufgeschlossen, aber trotz ihrer Reife genießen sie es ebenso, Streiche zu spielen und sind bekannt dafür, dass sie in der Vergangenheit gerne mal in die Rolle des Anderen geschlüpft sind. Sie wurden dann mit Namensschildern ausgestattet, um dieser Art von Streich ein Ende zu setzen. Donald und Douglas sind sehr starke Lokomotiven, die jede ihnen gegebene Aufgabe ausführen können. Sie fühlen sich in der Gegenwart größerer Lokomotiven wie Gordon und Henry nicht bedroht, aber auch Güterwagen wissen, sich vor ihnen in Acht zu nehmen. Donald und Douglas sind auch meist die erste Wahl, wenn es darum geht, im Winter, genauer, im Schnee, zu arbeiten. Dann kuppeln sie ihre Tender an einen Waggon, einer vorne, einer hinte, und röumen mit ihren Schneepflügen die gesamte Strecke. Die beiden können mit und über jeder Lokomitve Witze machen. Sie sind stolz, für die Eisenbahn des dicken Kontrolleurs arbeiten zu dürfen. Aber sie sind nicht ganz identisch: Donald scheint der charmantere zu sein, der aber auch lieber Witze macht und herumalbert. Douglas hingegen hat Köpfchen, denkt schnell und ist eher ruhiger. Beide zeigen einen scharfen Sinn für Humor und das Paar ist normalerweise das, was als letztes lacht und nimmt häufiger die moralische Überlegenheit ein. Donald und Douglas werde nicht gerne voneinander getrennt, aber auch bei ihnen kommt es vor, dass sie ihre Streitigkeiten haben und auf den jeweils anderen sehen können. Donald und Douglas hatten auch immer etwas gegen Dieselloks, aber mit der Zeit milderte sich ihre Abneigung gegenüber Dieselloks und sie schienen sich an ihre Dieselgefährten gewöhnt zu haben. Basis Donald und Douglas sind „McIntosh 812" 0-6-0 von der Caledonian Eisenbahn in Schottland. Datei:DonaldandDouglas'basis.jpg Bemalung Laut der Railway Series wurden Donald und Douglas nach dem Bau schwarz bemalt und kamen in dieser BR Güter-Bemalung mit roten und weißen Streifen nach Sodor. Nach ihrer Ankunft auf Sodor wurden nur ihre Nummern in gelb auf die Tender geschrieben. Als dann aber feststand, dass sie der Nord-West-Eisenbahn beitreten würden, wurden die himmelblau mit roten und gelben Streifen gestrichen. Diese Farbe gefiel ihnen auch, da sie der ihrer Caledonian Railway ziemlich ähnlich sah. Sie wurden außerdem mit roten Namenschildern ausgestattet, auf denen ihre Namen in gold standen. In der Railway Series tun sie dies in Großbuchstaben, in der TV-Serie sind nur die Angangsbuchstaben groß. In der Railway Series tragen die beiden das Wappen ihres Erbauers auf den Seiten ihrer Fühserstande. In der TV-Serie sind die Zwillinge in gestreiftem BR-schwarz angekommen und haben diese Bemalung auch stets beibehalten. Auftritte Synchronsprecher Donald: * Carsten Krabbe (Deutschland) * Joe Mills (Englisch; nur in Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz und Das große Rennen) * Rob Rackstraw (Englisch; ab Staffel 20) * Yūki Satō (Japan; Staffel 2 - 7) * Kyousei Tsukui (Japan; ab Staffel 11, ohne Das große Rennen) * Nozomu Sasaki (Japan; nur Das große Rennen) * Fabrice Trojani (Frankreich und französisches Kanada) * Piotr Bajtlik (Polen, nur Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Józef Pawłowski (Polen, ab Staffel 20) * Nir Ron (Israel, nur Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Zvika Fohrman (Israel; ab Staffel 20) * Fred Meijer (Die Niederlande) * Ricardo Bautista (Lateinamerika) Douglas: * Ole Jacobsen (Deutschland) * Joe Mills (Englisch; ab Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schazt) * Takeshi Endo (Japan; Staffel 2 - 7) * Yūki Satō (Japan; nur in Ein unwillkommener Frühstücksgast und Ein ganz spezieller Brief) * Kyousei Tsukui (Japan; ab Staffel 11, ohne Das große Rennen) * Nozomu Sasaki (Japan; nur Das große Rennen) * Bernard Demory (Frankreich und französisches Kanada; nur Staffel 6) * Fabrice Trojani (Frankreich und französisches Kanada; ab Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Cezary Kwieciński (Polen; Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz - Staffel 20) * Przemysław Glapiński (Polen; ab Staffel 21) * Gadi Levy (Israel, nur Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Fred Meijer (Die Niederlande) * Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Lateinamerika) Trivia * Reverend W. Awdry baute nur ein Model von Donald für seine Modelleisenbahn; Ein Awdry Model von Douglas gibt es nicht. Das Model ist ausgestellt im Schmalspur Museum in Tywyn. * Donald und Douglas' TV-Serien Modelle sind im Japanischen Hara Modelleisenbahn Museum ausgestellt. Bei beiden ist der Augen Machanismus kaputt und ein anderes Museum hat Augen drauf gemalt. * Laut den Magazinen sind ihre Lokomotivführer verwand. * In den My Thomas Story Library Büchern sind die Zwillinge, wie in den Büchern, blau. * Die Original Nummern der Zwillinge waren ein kleiner Scherz. Die Nummern der 812 Klasse wurden nur auf 57645 zusammengerechnet. * In den Büchern hatten Donald und Douglas den Spitznamen „'The Caledonian Twins'" (Die Caledonian Zwillinge). In der TV-Serie sind sie die „'Schottischen Zwillinge'"/„'The Scottish Twins'". Das ist weil sie eigentlich von der Caledonian Eisenbahn in Schottland kommen. Sie heißen aber in der TV-Serie Schottische Zwillinge weil das Wort „Caledonian" für kleine Kinder zu schwierig wäre. * Donald und Douglas' Modelle haben keine Wassertanks auf den Kohlewagen. Dies war jedoch auf den Groß-Spur Modellen vorhanden. * Aus unbekannten gründen wurde Douglas' TrackMaster Model ein Jahr früher veröffentlicht als das von Donald. * In Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz spielt schottische Dudelsack Musik, als die Zwillinge sich mit Duck treffen. * Donald und Douglas haben in der TV-Serie einige Änderungen durchgemacht: ** Staffel 3: *** Ihre Namenplatten sind jetzt mitten auf dem Kessel und nicht mehr auf der Rauchkammer. *** Ihre Bremsleitung wurde von Links (Zuschauer Rechts) nach Rechts bewegt. ** Staffel 6: *** Ihre Bremsleitung geht wieder nach oben. *** Beide haben Donalds Pfeifenton ** Staffel 11: *** Beide haben Ducks Pfeifenton ** Staffel 12: *** Ihre Wangenknochen verschwanden. ** Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz: *** Ihre Namenplatten sind kleiner und wie in Staffel 2 wieder auf der Rauchkammer. *** Sie haben Schrauben auf Rauchbox und Pufferplatten. *** Ihre Handschienen sind dicker. *** Dampfleitungen sind mit ihrem ersten Spritzer an dem Kessel angeschlossen. *** Beide haben Lampen. *** Ihre Schornsteine und Kabinen ähneln mehr ihrer Basis. *** Wie in den Büchern haben sie eine Trittleiter in der Mitte ihrer Trittbretter. *** Einen neuen Pfeifenton, der der ihrer Basis sehr ähnelt und auch mit dem von Stephen vergleichbar ist. *** Sie sind etwas kleiner. *** Ihre Pufferplatten sind näher am Gleis. *** Ihre Namensschilder sind keine Platten mehr, sondern mehr verbogen. *** Die Schriftart auf den Kohlewagen hat sich geändert. Waren * ERTL (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Holzeisenbahn (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Take Along (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Take-n-Play (nur Douglas, neu-designed 2013; beide neu-veröffentlicht 2015) * My First Thomas * Motor Road and Rail (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * TrackMaster (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * My Thomas Story Library (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Sammelkarten (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Mini Die Cast Collection (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Departing Now (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Thomas Town (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Capsule Collection (nur Donald) * Tomica * Bachmann * De Agostini (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Wind-up Trains (Japan exklusiv) * Pocket Fantasy (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Nakayoshi * Departing Now * Boss (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) Galerie Datei:BachmannDonaldandDouglas.png|Bachmann Donald Bachmann Douglas Datei:DonaldCGIPromo.png|CGI Donald Datei:DonaldCGIPromo.png|CGI Douglas Datei:MainDonaldRWS1.png|RWS Donald und Douglas Datei:DonaldRWS.png|Blauer Donald und Douglas Datei:DonaldModel.png Datei:Donald'sDuck48-0.png|Donalds Duck Datei:Donald'sDuck.jpg Datei:Donald'sDuck(song)UStitlecard.jpg Datei:DonaldModel.png en:Donald and Douglas es:Donald y Douglas (Locomotoras) he:דונלד ודאגלס ja:ドナルドとダグラス pl:Donald i Darek ru:Дональд и Дуглас zh:唐纳德和道格拉斯 Kategorie:0-6-0 Kategorie:Schlepptenderloks Kategorie:Dampfloks Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Die Hauptstrecke Kategorie:Ducks Nebenstrecke Kategorie:Edwards Nebenstrecke Kategorie:Zwillinge